The Ballad of Bonnie& Clyde
by drawmylove
Summary: Emily ist Moriartys Partnerin und steht ihm bei allen möglichen Überfällen bei. Sie liebt ihn innig und hat sich geschworen, sich umzubringen, falls er sterben sollte. Alles scheint perfekt, bis er eines Tages nicht mehr von einem Raubzug zurück kommt...
1. Auf eine glorreiche Zukunft

Es war wieder ein regnerischer Tag und Emily war genervt. Sie stand, halb erfroren und mit einem Regenschirm in der Hand, vor dem Restaurant. Hätte sie gewusst, dass es so kalt sein würde, hätte sie statt ihres Abendkleids einen Wintermantel angezogen. Mit Pelzstiefeln und Wollmütze. Er war noch nirgends zu sehen, obwohl er eigentlich schon längst hier sein müsste. Sie sah auf ihr Handy. Noch drei Minuten, dann würde sie einfach wieder nach Hause gehen. Fünf Minuten Verspätung bei gefühlten minus 40 Grad konnte sie einfach nicht gebrauchen. Sie seufzte genervt. Noch zwei Minuten. Sie wickelte den Schal fester um sich, doch es war immer noch kalt. Außerdem spürte sie, wie ihre Frisur sich selbst zerstörte. Nervös rückte sie ihr Haar wieder in die richtige Position. 50 Pfund ausgegeben, für etwas, das nicht einmal dem Regen stand hielt! _Was für eine Verschwendung!_ , dachte sie. Die Zeit war um und sie wollte schon gehen, als ihr Verlobter zu ihr kam. „Entschuldigt die Verspätung, Mylady!", sagte er charmant und gab ihr einen Handkuss. Emily meinte: „Wurde aber auch Zeit, mein lieber Jim. Ich bin halb erfroren." „Soll nicht wieder vorkommen.", entschuldigte er sich und hielt ihr den Arm hin. „Lass' uns hineingehen.", meinte er. Sie schloss den Regenschirm, klemmte ihren Arm unter seinen und war froh, endlich ins Warme zu dürfen.

Drinnen, bei Kerzenschein und Kaminfeuer, stießen sie auf ihren ersten, von Erfolg gekrönten Überfall einer Bank an. „Die nennen uns schon Bonnie und Clyde, kannst du dir das vorstellen?", sagte sie und lachte. Er lächelte. „Wenn das so ist, dann können wir gleich mit einem Oldtimer durchs Land fahren und Banken mit Maschinengewehren ausrauben.", meinte er und nahm einen Schluck Champagner. Emily hatte sich wieder beruhigt. „Wäre keine schlechte Idee, doch dann wären wir leichter zu finden...", fügte sie hinzu. „Oh, da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Schließlich bist du doch mit dem Meister aller Raubzüge und Diebereien zusammen. Überlass' das Spurenverwischen nur mir und du wirst sehen, dass wir lange ungeschoren davon kommen werden."_ Seine Überlegung ist gar nicht mal so schlecht_, dachte sie. „Wie konnte ich dieses Detail nur vergessen? Ich Dummchen!", kicherte sie, „Schließlich ist mein Partner James Moriarty."Dann stießen sie auf ihre glorreiche Zukunft an.

Einige Monate zuvor

Emily war noch Studentin im Abschlussjahr gewesen, als sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte. Sie hatte ihn auf der Straße getroffen, als sie auf dem Weg zur Uni war. Irgendetwas hatte sie von Anfang an zu ihm hingezogen und als sie ihn dann angesprochen hatte, wusste sie, was es war: seine Intelligenz. Sie hatte schon immer nach jemandem gesucht, der etwas in der Birne hatte und mit dem sie sich über intelligente Themen unterhalten konnte. Sie war sofort hin und weg von ihm gewesen, und, jedenfalls glaubte sie es immer noch, er von ihr. Als er ihr eines Tages von seinem „Beruf" erzählt hatte, wollte sie ihn noch mehr als vorher. Intelligent und kriminell: eine Kombination, die ihr schon immer gefallen hatte. Nach einigen Dates (die aus Tresorüberfällen in der Nacht und gemeinsamen Mittagessen bestanden hatten) und einer gemeinsamen Nacht (nach einem Tresorüberfall) war sie sich dann sicher: Er war der Mann ihres Lebens ! Als er dann um ihre Hand bat, war sie ohne zu zögern einverstanden. Seit diesem Tag wich sie ihm nicht mehr von der Seite und hatte sich geschworen, wenn er sterben sollte, würde sie sich umbringen. Ohne ihn hatte ihr Leben keinen Sinn mehr, warum dann noch am Leben bleiben?


	2. Wie wir es geplant I

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Emily neben ihm auf. Draußen war bereits der Tag angebrochen und sie konnte den Straßenverkehr Londons hören. Er schien noch zu schlafen. Langsam erhob sie sich aus dem Bett, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor sie sich umzog. _Wird langsam Zeit, dass wir in einer gemeinsamen Wohnung leben!_, dachte sie, _Dann müsste ich nicht jedes mal nach Hause fahren, sondern könnte hierbleiben und in aller Ruhe frühstücken._ Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich eine Wohnung teilten, da ihm die Gefahr, gemeinsam entdeckt zu werden, zu groß war. Emily verstand seinen Gedankengang und fand es ja auch ganz süß von ihm, dass er sie beschützen wollte, doch sie wollte nicht immer getrennt von ihm wohnen. _Verlobt und bereits geschieden._ Sie musste leise kichern, obwohl sie es gar nicht so lustig fand. Sie wollte gerade das Zimmer verlassen, als er plötzlich murmelte: „Wo willst du denn hin, ohne dich zu verabschieden?" Sie drehte sich um und lächelte. Er sah noch ein wenig müde aus und blickte sie verschlafen an. Sie setzte sich zu ihm und meinte: „Nun, wenn du darauf bestehst...", und küsste ihn. Jim grinste und schien plötzlich wieder hellwach zu sein. „Wann musst du dort sein?"- „Erst gegen zehn, wieso?"-"Nun, dann haben wir noch eine Menge Zeit. Es ist erst neun Uhr." Emily wusste, worauf er hinaus wollte; schließlich war es jeden Morgen das Gleiche. So kam es, wie jeden Tag, dass sie sich innig und heftig liebten, bevor sie schlussendlich gehen durfte. Es war ihre Art, morgens wach zu werden, und es gefiel ihr immer noch wie am ersten Tag.

Gegen zehn stand sie vor einem der vielen Bankgebäude und machte heimlich Fotos. Er wollte ja genaustens wissen, wo Schlupflöcher sind und wie man unbeschadet wieder von dort verschwinden kann. Dann ging sie in das Gebäude hinein, und zur Rezeption. „Der Leiter der Filiale will mich sehen.", erklärte sie der Frau hinter der Theke. „Wen darf ich melden?"- „Rose Hawthorne." Emily hatte von James ein paar falsche Identitätsausweise vor ihrem ersten Überfall bekommen, die sie bis heute noch immer bei sich hatte. Sie zeigte eine von ihnen vor. Die Frau in der Rezeption warf einen kurzen Blick darauf und meinte „Man erwartet sie bereits." - „Vielen Dank." Emily ging zum Büro des Filialleiters. Unterwegs prägte sie sich jede einzelne Kamera und jede noch so gut versteckte Alarmanlage ein. Man konnte nie wissen. Dann klopfte sie an einer Tür. _David Crumbleton...was für ein bescheuerter Name!_ Man bat sie herein. Das Büro war ein großer Glaskasten, in dessen Zentrum ein Glastisch stand hinter dem ein noch junger Mann in einem Bürosessel thronte. Er gefiel ihr jetzt schon nicht. Sein Anzug sah etwas schäbig aus und viel Schlaf schien er auch nicht abbekommen zu haben: die ersten dunklen Augenringe waren bereits angedeutet. Trotzdem musterte er sie kritisch, mit einem Hauch von Arroganz. „Rose Hawthorne, von der Sicherheitsfirma, nehme ich an?" - „Ja."- „Bitte setzen Sie sich." Dann verlief alles nach Plan: Sie stellte ihm die neuesten Sicherheitsgadgets vor und präsentierte deren Fähigkeiten in allen Details. Crumbleton biss an und erlaubte ihr sogar, einen Blick in den Überwachungsraum zu werfen. Dann verabschiedete Emily sich und meinte, dass bald ein Techniker alles installieren kommen würde. _Wie naiv doch ein machtgieriger Sack sein kann! Freut sich darauf, sein Geld mit allen Mitteln schützen zu können, und hat doch vergessen, dass man nicht jedem freundlichen Gesicht trauen soll. _

„Es hat alles ganz einwandfrei funktioniert. Jetzt musst du nur noch dafür sorgen, dass der Rest glatt verlaufen wird." Emily strahlte Jim an. „Du bist die Beste!", erwiderte er und weihte sie in den Rest des Plans ein: „Ich werde morgen als Techniker dorthin gehen, ein paar Sicherheitsvorkehrungen treffen und ein paar Mitspieler erwerben, bevor es übermorgen losgehen kann." Emily hörte aufmerksam zu. Dann, als er fertig war, meinte sie: „Ich glaube wirklich, dass wir unter den Decknamen Bonnie und Clyde arbeite sollen. Findest du nicht?" Jim dachte kurz nach, dann sagte er : „Gar keine schlechte Idee, meine liebe _Bonnie_!" und küsste sie.


	3. Wie wir es geplant II

Emily wartete auf die alles versprechende Sms. Ungeduldig blickte sie alle paar Sekunden auf das Display. Jim war ein brillianter Denker und der Plan war auch perfekt durchdacht, trotzdem plagten sie Zweifel. Was, wenn irgendetwas schief gehen würde? Sie versuchte, alle düsteren Gedanken zu vertreiben. Ihr gelang es erst, als ein hochgewachsener Mann mit markanten Gesichtszügen an ihr vorbeiging. In ihre läuteten die Alarmglocken. _Sherlock Holmes...Jims Rivale. Nicht zu unterschätzen. Pass' gut auf! _Emily tippte nun hektisch eine Sms an ihren Verlobten: „SH in Gegend. Gehe zum Hintereingang. Xoxo , Bonnie" Sie begab sich zum Hinterausgang der Bank und hoffte, dass nun alles wieder in Ordnung war. Er hatte sie zwar nur flüchtig angeschaut, doch es hatte gereicht, um ihr Angst einzujagen. „Bin gleich da. Clyde", antwortete Jim. Seit sie beschlossen hatten, sich nach dem bekannten Gangsterpärchen zu benennen, signierten sie auch so ihre Nachrichten. Emily hatte kaum die Nachricht zu Ende gelesen, kam Jim, in Technikermontur, auch schon zur Tür hinaus. „Ich habe ihn gesehen. Aber keine Panik, ich habe alles unter Kontrolle." Emily wollte ihn dazu befragen, doch er nahm ihre Hand und meinte: „Glaube mir, morgen steht ganz England auf dem Kopf!" Sie lächelte: „So, wie wir es geplant hatten."

Ihr Verlobter sollte Recht behalten. Am Tag darauf redete man in ganz England von einem spektakulären Banküberfall, bei dem niemand auch nur den Täter gesehen hätte. Emily faltete die Zeitung zusammen und legte sie zu den anderen. Jim sah zufrieden aus. „Das könnten wir öfter machen. Meinst du nicht auch?", fragte er. Sie sah ihn an und erwiderte lächelnd: „Immer wieder gerne, mein lieber Clyde." Doch etwas ließ ihr keine Ruhe. „Was ist mit Sherlock Holmes? Ich fürchte ganz, dass er unsere Pläne zunichte machen wird.", fragte sie. Jims Gesicht verfinsterte sich bei dem Namen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte Emily, dass er sie umbringen würde. „Nun, das lass das mal schön meine Sorge sein. Außerdem macht es doch mehr Spaß, wenn man einen Verfolger hat, oder etwa nicht?" Emily seufzte. Eigentlich hätte sie mit einer solchen Antwort rechnen müssen. Er hatte ihr gleich am Anfang ihrer Verlobung gesagt, dass Raubzüge nur dann spannend sind, wenn man einen Verfolger an der Nase herumführen kann. Sie hatte damals zugeben müssen, dass er Recht hatte. Ohne Feinde im Nacken war alles nur halb so schön. Sie schwieg. Er stand auf und meinte: „Falls es dich nicht stört: ich muss für eine Weile weg. Könntest du solange Ausschau nach den Plänen des Towers halten? Du weißt schon, für die Kronjuwelen!"- „Geht in Ordnung. Sei vorsichtig, ja?" Er verabschiedete sich von ihr. Kurz nachdem die Tür zugefallen war, stürzt sie an ihren Laptop und schrieb eine Nachricht an einer ihrer Bekanntschaften, die ehrenamtlich im Tower arbeitet. Sie fragte nach den Plänen und gab an, dass es für eine Recherche sei. Emily's Finger flogen nur so über die Tasten und als sie fertig war, schrieb sie ihrem Verlobten eine SMS. „Pläne angefragt. Warte auf Antwort. Liebe dich, Bonnie"


End file.
